


Blue-Eyed Boy, United States

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Corruption, Friendship, Gen, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Political Alliances, Politicians, Politics, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy meet a young man running for political office. He's not like the other politicians, that's for sure, but they're not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing honestly.Oneshot/drabble





	Blue-Eyed Boy, United States

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Big Parade"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303114) by The Lumineers. 



> Prompt: "Big Parade" by the Lumineers
> 
> Oh my my, oh hey hey: here he comes, the candidate. Blue-eyed boy, United States--vote for him, the candidate.

Alfred F. Jones walks into the building, chin up and beaming, showing off all of his perfect pearly whites. Instead of wearing the required suit, he has a casual World War Two Bomber jacket. His blonde hair is messy, his glasses crooked, his smile real.

"A politician who is actually genuine," Arthur Kirkland mutters to Francis Bonnefoy wryly. "How rare. I didn't even know those existed."

"Hush," the Frenchman hushes his friend, who in turn rolls his eyes. "Here he comes."

Alfred walks up to the podium. He's to make a speech. He looks so excited, so happy. Arthur squints at him; poor chap. He'll be in for a nasty surprise.

"How long do you think he'll last?"

Francis scrutinizes the boy from his folding-chair seat, his long fingers folded under his chin. "...I am not sure," he says finally. "But not long. The good ones--they're either kicked out right away, oui? Or they are corrupted. Which do you think he'll be, Arthur?"

"I don't think he'll be corrupted." Arthur says. "He looks like a good kid. A real hero."


End file.
